dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBZ Movie - Turles the Super Saiyan
Prologue Turles,once a Saiyan who was once a member of the Saiyan Army under the planet trade organization, but he went defunct and off into the cosmos to conquer planets for himself with his group of henchmen known as the Turles Crusher Corps. But being obliterated by a Spirit Bomb and wiped out by Goku,Turles was merely defeated. A year after the Cell Games,Turles' father,Cumber had gathered all of the Dragon Balls and wished his son back to life. Turles trained hard and has achieved the power and transformation of a Super Saiyan. Now,Turles targets Earth and threatens to destroy Goku along with the planet. So now,the story of the Super Saiyan begins... Beginning Gohan trains in the backyard as a Super Saiyan and performs a Kamehameha as Chi-Chi comes out demanding him to do homework to become a great scholar. Chi Chi yelled. "Gohan,how many times do I have to tell you to do your homework!?" Gohan replied."But mom--" Gohan said reminding her of a certain task."Mom don't you remember? I have to go to the Lookout and train for the World Martial Arts Tournament." Chi Chi said yelling once again."I let it slide when you were fighting Cell but this time it's an excuse!" Gohan flew off intimidated by his mother as he flew to the Lookout while Chi Chi was just talking to her self. Chi Chi had said."Huh,Gohan?? Grrrrr..GOHAN!" She noticed his absence and was infuriated. Gohan arrived to the Lookout to meet up with the others as he saw Yamcha training with Tien and Chiaotzu as he said. "Hey you guys." He smiled A voice called out to Gohan."It's been a year huh Gohan..?" Gohan recognized the voice as it was set to be.. Gohan says."Piccolo!" He smiled big. Piccolo said."Now let's start our training." They trained as Piccolo taught Gohan various techniques such as Special Beam Cannon and Light Grenade as the other Z-Fighters were sparking against each other. Meanwhile,Turles was in a spaceship was crashing toward Earth with his father Cumber. Cumber says to Turles questioning him."Who is it that your after again my boy?" Turles said in response."A Saiyan like us father and his name is Kakarot.." Cumber replied."A name like that..he's definately a Saiyan." Cumber had smirked. The two landed on Earth at the Plain area as Turles and his father got out of the space pod Turles said."Let's show our 'little friends' that we've arrived.." He smirked. After that,he started to put his hand up into the sky without looking and started to use the Full Power Energy Barrage Wave As his pink energy blasts crashed into the ground the Z-Fighters sensed a high and familiar power level as the rushed to the scene. '' ''Piccolo said."The power level is huge..I never seen anything this strong since Vegeta after the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.." Gohan said."Huh?" Gohan flew with Piccolo and the rest of the Z-Fighters Turles was still destroy the Plains area as he said."Now time for an even bigger sign to show we're here." He put out his hand and then was gonna unleash a pink blast until... A voice yelled out,"Masenko!" A '' ''Masenko fired straight for Turles as he smacked it to the side leaving his hand smoking as he looked at who fired it. (Turles) "Hm?" the voice and the beam came from Piccolo as he said,"I thought your power level was familiar.." Goku was in Otherworld with Pikkon and King Kai watching through the glass ball of what was going to happen on Earth. (Goku) "That power....Turles..King Kai I need ''to go to Earth. King Kai responded,"Goku i can only send you there for 24 hours and with his new Super Saiyan abillites who knows what Turles is capable of..." Goku replied."King Kai, 24 hours are more than enough for my plan.." Goku smirked. King Kai gave Goku some of his energy and his Halo disappeared which would reappear in twenty-four hours. Meanwhile on Earth,Turles decided to show the Z-Fighters his Super Saiyan transformation as Piccolo's Super Namek form matched the power of Turles as they battled (Piccolo) "Light Grenade!" He used his powerful Light Grenade, the same technique that was used against Android #17. It shot up at Turles as he blocked it but his Saiyan armor was wrecked as he made it out in one piece. (Turles) "Not bad,Really.Then again,not good either." He smirked. (Piccolo) "Wh-What?!" Piccolo couldn't believe that Turles was still even standing. (Tien) "How could he survive ''that?!" (Yamcha) "I don't know.." (Krillin) "Guys we gotta win or else the Earth is history." (Gohan) "I can help him..." Gohan rushed at Turles at full force. Krillin's fiancee,Android #18 watched from the sidelines as the battle of Piccolo versus Turles raged on but Gohan interfered as he rushed at Turles attempting a punch but Turles grabbed Gohan's fist throwing Gohan behind him sending him flying. (Piccolo) "Gohan!" (Turles) "I just want you to know I've been holding back on you.." He smirked as he closed his eyes closed. (Piccolo) "!!..." He was shocked. Piccolo rushed at Turles punching him but Turles dodges as he moved to the side then finally smacking Piccolo to the side as his father Cumber stood by his side. (Cumber) "Son we don't want all of them dead we must save some." (Turles)"Don't treat me like a kid you old man." Turles blasted his father as he was destroyed leaving the Z-Fighters speechless. (Android #18) ((How could he do such a thing..?)) Vegeta arrived just in the nick of time. (Vegeta) "Hmph,he looks exactly like Kakarot..I can win." Vegeta goes Super Saiyan. (Turles)"Ah it is an honor to meet you Prince Vegeta.." (SSJ Vegeta) He rushed toward Turles as Turles and him matched each kick and punch. (Turles) "Ha,Prince of Saiyans?More like the Prin-''cess'' of all Saiyans!" Turles double axe-handle punched Vegeta to the ground as they were in the sky and Turles landed after the end of the attack. (Turles) " I'm getting tired of you guys...time I bring out fighters from the grave." he grew impatient and irritated of the Z-Fighters as he resurrected three warriors. Torrack the first controlled Super Saiyan, Paradox,the second controlled Saiyan,and Rail,the third controlled Super Saiyan. (Rail)"King Turles..we are at your command!" (Paradox) "Yes...." He showed gratitude by kneeling on one knee. (Torrack)"You can count on us King Turles." Turles smirked as his henchmen showed appreciation (Turles) "Take out these losers..it's Kakarot I really want." Turles flew of on the search for Goku not knowing he was dead. Meanwhile back at Otherworld,Goku was getting ready to head to Earth once more. (Goku) "Ok King Kai and Pikkon,twenty-four hours..I'm off!" Goku focused his energy to go to Earth as he used Instant Transmission and disappeared within a blink of eye. Back on Earth as the battle raged on, Rail seemed to be the leader of this group. (Rail) "Let's get it started guys." Goku appeared literally right in the middle of the battle. (Gohan) "Hey,Dad!" his smile was big as he knew his father would save the day. Turles sensed two strong power levels on the Earth which were Goku's and Trunks' and so he rushed to where Trunks was which was in the city he saw destroyed by Turles. Turles lands wondering where the mystery man with the power level was blowing up buildings. but then ran into Trunks. (Trunks) "Hey,Goku!" (Turles)"Umm..what's your name again I forget." (Trunks) "Trunks,remember??" (Turles)"Yes..Trunks.." (Trunks) "Hey Goku you sound different what's up with your voice and why are you so darker and whats with the Saiyan armor?" (Turles) "Uh I thought I'd go for a change in appearance." Turles walked off but then, (Trunks) "........Your not Goku...." Turles smirked. (Trunks) "Goku would never do such a thing i know you destroyed these buildings!" (Turles) "Congrads..you figured it out..." (Trunks) "...!?...." Turles kicked Trunks as he was sent flying while Turles formed his Kill Driver 'and released it as it hit Trunks. Trunks was a little damaged as he got up Turles used 'Meteor Burst ,'his ultimate attack. (Turles) ''"You poor fool. With the power I possess, you don't stand a chance against me! You're going to die just like this planet! It'll be your grave! But I'll give you a decent burial at least." '' ''(''Trunks) "Y-Your wrong...my dad and Goku will beat you!" (Turles) "Believe what you want. Cross Shot!" Turles put two of his fingers out at Trunks as he began to form mini beams that would control his mind and do commands only for Turles. Back at the Plains and the battle with the three fighters Rail,Paradox,and Torrack,Goku had finally arrived. (Goku) "I'll go after Turles...Gohan you can hold your own against these guys.." (Gohan) "But dad...." Gohan doubted he could win. (Goku) He smiled. "Trust me son,you can beat Cell and you can beat them too." (Gohan) Gohan smiled "Okay dad.." Goku set off to find Turles. Turles felt a power level coming close to his location. (Turles) "I never really thought he would come to me." He smirked. Goku landed as he glared at Turles. (Goku) "It's been a long time,Turles." (Goku) "I'll ''never forget what you did to me..." (Turles) "That's quite good to hear from you." (Turles) "And you should also remember this..!" Turles shot his Cross Shot at Goku through his heart. Goku didn't see it coming and was in awe of the fact he had been shot. Goku's eyes and hair turned red. (Evil Goku) "Grrrraah!" He growled and he powered up as his aura was red. Vegeta arrived and saw the red-headed warrior and wondered who it was. (Vegeta) "I sensed Kakarot...now where is he?" (Turles) "Hmph he's right there and he's mine now." Turles pointed at the newly Evil Goku. Trunks came to the scene as he was aside Turles and Goku. (Vegeta) "Trunks...not you too." Vegeta goes all out as he punches Trunks and jumps back to make distance. (Vegeta) "Final...Flash!" Vegeta delivered a Final Flash to Turles but Goku and Trunks step in with each a 'Burning Attack '''from Trunks and a ''Kamehameha ''from Goku creating an epic beam struggle as the gravel and rocks rise from the ground and Turles just stood by. Vegeta held his own in the beam struggle but Turles used his Cross Shot Beam as it went through Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta transformed evil once again... (Evil Vegeta) "Hyaaaaaah!!" Turles has taken control of the three legendary Super Saiyans. Goku,Trunks,and Vegeta. The force of the four Super Saiyans may be unstoppable. Back on the battlefield with Gohan and the Z-Fighters,Gohan transformeds into a Super Saiyan and turns the deck against the three evil Saiyans and managed to beat Torrack. (Torrack) "....Mark my words....we ''will take our revenge..and they will avenge me..." Torrack's lifeforce faded away as one of the Saiyans were put down to rest once more. (Paradox) "Hmph,who needed him anyways?" (Rail) "Not us of course." (Gohan) "You'd better give or you'll suffer death a second time." (Piccolo) "Great job Gohan... now that there are two left I think I'll join the fight." (Krillin) "Haha alright Gohan beat one of them!" (Tien) "Don't get too happy Krillin...the other two might be even stronger.." (Chiaotzu) "Right." (Yamcha) "So do you guys think Gohan can pull it off?" (Tien) "He's a Super Saiyan and he's Goku's son..of course so." Turles made his way down back to the Plains with Vegeta,Trunks,and Goku and landed as Turles spotted Android #18. (Turles) "Prehaps she can be my queen..." Turles aimed his Cross Shot at her as she was hit through the stomach. 18 walked over to the battlefield toward the Z-Fighters as they were on the sidelines. (Krillin) "18 what are you doing? It isn't safe." Android #18 knees Krillin in the stomach. (Android #18) "Shut it baldy." She kicked him as he was sent flying. (Tien) "Krillin!" (Yamcha) "No way!" Her eyes glowed red almost the the beginning of a transformation of a Great Ape. 18 charged at Yamcha first punching him to the ground then Tien tried to punch her but she moved to the side as she used a a double-axe handle punch sending Tien down to the ground. (Of course Chiaotzu couldn't do anything as always so 18 left him alone.) (Krillin) "Grrrr..18! What did you do to her Turles!?" (Turles) "I simply took her from you and made her something she really is, a queen." He smirked. Krillin's angry got to him from his fiancee's change of heart. (Krillin) "Haaaaaah!" Krillin unleashed a fury of 'Full Power Energy Blast Volley's at Turles. In the aftermath,Turles stood tall. (Turles) "You just don't get it..I am a Super Saiyan!" He smirked evily and laughed manically. Gohan stepped up. (Krillin) "Huh?" (Gohan) "You five take on the six..but somewhere else....I wanna fight him alone.." (Piccolo) "..Hm...Sure Gohan" Piccolo yelled out to the six of them ( Goku,Vegeta,Trunks,Rail,Paradox,and Android #18.) (Piccolo) "Meet us at the Break Wastelands and we'll settle this there. Let's go guys." (Tien) "I'm on it." (Yamcha) "I'm right behind you guys." (Chiaotzu) "Wait for me Tien!" (Krillin) "Fine...." They all teleported along with Piccolo to the Break Wastelands. (Gohan) "It's time to settle this once and for all Turles!" Gohan said full of anger. (Turles) " I can kill Kakarot but kill his son is the next best thing!" They battled as both of them matched each others punches as if they were sparring. Gohan the Super Saiyan versus Turles the Super Saiyan: the ultimate showdown to determine Earth's fate. (Turles) "Calamity Blaster!" Turles fired his '''Calamity Blaster. (Gohan) "Kamehameha!" Gohan fired his Kamehameha. their beam clashed creating a beam struggle. The beam struggle was so intense that their beams completely explode and they both get sent flying back as they were battled damaged too. Gohan got up and Transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. But his father appeared. (Evil Goku) "Time for you to die son." He laughed manically. (SSJ2 Gohan) "Your not my father!" Gohan rushed straight toward the evil Goku teleporting and with all that anger and hatred he had built toward Turles,Gohan completely knees Goku in his back breaking Turles' control over him. (Goku) "Uhh...Go..han...what happened?" (SSJ2 Gohan) "Turles turned you evil dad..but I got you out of it." He smiled. (Goku) "Heh heh heh,that's..my boy." He closed his eyes and smiled. (SSJ2 Gohan) "It's over Turles!" (Turles) "I will have my revenge!! Grrrrrrraaah!" Turles Transformed into a Super Saiyan 2! (SSJ2 Turles) "The final battle really begins now." All Goku could do was lay down and watch but he was really faking his pain just to watch his son beat Turles. (Turles) "Take this! Full Power Kill Driver!" Turles formed an even more powerful version of the Kill Driver. It headed straight for Gohan and Gohan used desperate measures by using a Kamehameha wave with all the energy he's got. "Kaaaaa....Meeee.....Haaaa....Meeee...HAAAAAAA!" the Kamehameha wave zoomed through the battlefield. During the battle with the 5 on 5 battle at the Break Wastelands, Piccolo executed Rail with his Special Beam Cannon as Rail coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Gohan spoke to Piccolo and the others telepathically. (Gohan) "Use a powerful knee to their back guys..their backs are their weak spots!" (Piccolo) "I see.... we need to do that to Vegeta, Trunks, and 18!" Piccolo rushed through the battlefield as he teleported behind Vegeta as he attack him with a knee to his back breaking Turles' control. (Krillin) "Ohh I get it" Krillin rushed straight for 18 as he teleported behind her doing a backflip kick breaking the control over her. (Krillin) "I love you 18..." (Tien) "Great...their evilness is gone!" He smiled. (Chiaotzu) "We did it Mr.Tien!" (Trunks) "Ah...what..happened?" (Vegeta) "We're...back to normal?" They both transformed into a Super Saiyan. (Piccolo) "Turles had you under his control." (SSJ Vegeta) "that no good...He'll pay!" (SSJ Trunks) "We have to focus on Rail and Paradox." (Paradox) "Glad you remember us." He stood tall with his arms crossed. (Rail) "Indeed." The Z-Fighters unleashed a fury of their greatest attacks. (Tien) "Tri-Beam!" He fired the attack twice at Rail as Piccolo fired his Masenko then following up on it Krillin used his Expanding Volley Wave. Trunks then slashed Rail continuously. Paradox stood aside watching Rail's onslaught. Vegeta then formed his Final Flash as Trunks did a couple of back flips and his blast (after the Shining Sword Attack.) (SSJ Vegeta) "Final..FLASH!" (SSJ Trunks) "Beat it!" The combination of their attack were called Final Shining Sword Flash. They annihilated Rail ending the leader of the group's reign of terror. Paradox came from watching and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. (Paradox) "I should be the real leader of the group because I am the strongest...now I am." (SSJ Trunks) "I have an idea! Burning Attack!" Trunks fired his signature move. (SSJ Vegeta) "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta also fired his signature attack. Tien fired a Super Dodon Wave Cannon and Chiaotzu fired a Dodon Ray. (Tien) "Super Dodon Wave!" Paradox tried to hold each of them back but couldn't do it after each blast that was coming. (Paradox) "Fwahahaha you cannot defeat the enevidable!" (Krillin) "Ready sweetie?" (Android #18) "Let's go!" (Krillin/18) "Double Destructo Disc!" They fired a yellow and pink Destructo Disk as it sliced Paradox in half as the blasts obliviated him. (Paradox) "N-Noooo!!!" The three warriors were defeated as the Z-Fighters headed back to the fight with Gohan and Turles. As Gohan fired his Kamehameha, Turles' Full Power Kill Driver was a circle and so the Kamehameha went through it so Turles' Kill Driver continued heading toward Gohan but Gohan got up as he stopped faking his pain and joined the beam struggle. (Goku) "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Gohan saw his father beside him helping him. (Gohan) "Dad!" He smiled and then focused back on the beam struggled as the Kamehameha wave got bigger destroying his Kill Driver. Krillin and the Z-Fighters got a little payback as well. (Krillin) "This is for controlling 18!" Krillin fired a Destructo Disk as it went swurving around heading to Turles. The Z-Fighters Helped too. Trunks added his Burning Attack to the struggle. Vegeta added his Final Flash. 18 added her Power Blitz. Tien added his Super Dodon Wave. Yamcha added his Kamehameha. And Piccolo added a Special Beam Cannon as it went through Turles' heart. Having the rest of the Z-Fighters blast already hitting Turles and Krillin and 18's Destructo Disks slicing him Turles died leaving the Z-Fighters at peace once again... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball NG movies Category:Movies